Jugend detrás de escena
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: ¿Recuerdan Jugend? ¿Y que supuestamente ya termino? Pues mis queridos lectores el drama se habrá acabado pero aún queda mucho por ver de estos chicos y chicas ::Prologo::
**Notas del autor** \- Primero que todo ¿han visto o escuchado lo del homúnculo? es una farsa ¡Una mentira! ¡Eso no funciona! ¡NO FUNCIONA! Y Kira hará su Homúnculo a la antugüita :3 una vez aclarado esto la introducción.

Esto no es una actualización, no, no, no, es una "nueva" -en realidad no- historia, se me ocurrió cuando estaba muriendo sobre la cama, me pregunte ¿Como serían los personajes de Jugend si Jugend fuera una "serie"? y salio esto, este, este coso raro, sin mas el capitulo

 **Música del capitulo** - _"BOYS & GIRLS"_ LM.C

 **Advertencias -** Ninguna

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, los Oc's aquí presente son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **"Prologo II"**_

-¡Hola! ¿Recuerdan Jugend? ¿Y que supuestamente ya termino? Pues mis queridos lectores el drama se habrá acabado pero aún queda mucho por ver de estos chicos y chicas, porque como sabrán la vida que llevan los personajes no es exactamente la que aparece en la historia…-

-¿Cómo qué no? Si a mí me dan arranques de ira cada dos por tres- Masaki miro desde una mesa a su creadora con el rostro embarrado de helado, la chica lo miro unos segundos antes de volver a su "narración"

-…Ya que estos son solo "actores" a los que por suerte no hay que pagarles, roguemos porque no se les ocurra comenzar a cobrar-

-Formare un sindicato y lo llamare, sindicato de los pepinos de mar en extinción donde exijamos una buena remuneración para los Oc's cada vez que participen en un Fic- el peli-negro se había puesto de pie sobre la mesa derramando el helado y con una sonrisa reluciente digna de comercial de pasta de dientes, un suspiro resignado dejo los labios de la castaña

-¿Podemos enfocarnos? Además deberías estar cuidando a tus hijos- Masaki ladeo el rostro

-Están con Saya… ¿Cuántas firmas necesitare para iniciar un sindicato? ¿Nueve o tal vez mil?- con un tic nervioso la chica siguió relatando

-Pasando por alto a Masaki y sus… eh…inteligentes ideas, con lo anteriormente dicho he tomado la decisión de hacer una cosita extra…-

-¿Cosita extra? Menos de diez capítulos no tendrá, mujer que no puedes hacer historias cortas porque amas explayarte- Amane quien recién aparecía lanzo aquel comentario mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, la chica comenzaba a perder la paciencia y no es que tuviera mucha –salvo con Masaki, un caso muy especial, pero bueno-

-…En donde planeo hacer un "detrás de escena"- sonrió satisfecha al poder finalmente acabar su interrumpido discurso

-¿Detrás de escena? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? Y si es así ¿a qué sabe?- la castaña solo miro a su rara creación y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio

-A pollo- respondió Amane abalando la actitud de Masaki –Todo lo que no conoces sabe a pollo-

-¿A pollo? ¿Todo…- se detuvo un momento -¿Quieres ser parte de mi nuevo sindicato de los pepinos de mar en extinción?- y cambió radicalmente el tema, la única chica presente los miro de reojo aun con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio

-La idea es enseñarles lo que ocurría mientras o antes de "grabar" cada escena- Masaki se acercó a ella y comenzó a picarla

-¿Como cuando se nos fue de las manos la escena del armario de limpieza?-

-Exacto- se levantó de golpe haciendo retroceder al oji-ámbar y de paso haciéndolo caer –También las escenas que salieron mal y todas las veces que fallaron al decir sus líneas-

-Ser o no ser… espera ¿Qué se supone que debo ser?- recostado en el suelo Masaki hablo observando el techo como si fuera lo más maravilloso e interesante que hubiese en el mundo

-Un adolescente normal- el primero en reír fue Amane para luego seguirle Masaki y por último la creadora de ambos

-Eso es tan improbable como que Saga este más de cinco minutos encerrado con Murdoc en una habitación sin matarse- Añadió Amane

-Pero bueno, volviendo a lo que nos convocó-

-Invocó- corrigió Masaki

-Convocó, invocó es para cuando quieres llamar a Murdoc- Amane le dio la razón asintiendo –Y antes de que el anteriormente nombrado aparezca, espero que nos sigan como con "Jugend", aunque esto es más o menos lo mismo, solo con más estupideces y errores de nuestro elenco-

-Ah~ eso me trae recuerdos- musito con ojitos brillantes Masaki

-¿Cuándo comenzaste a salir con Attakai?- el oji-ámbar asintió antes de caer al suelo con una hemorragia nasas –Pervertido, bien, eso es todo, como sabrán es imposible hacer algo sin que nuestros queridos Oc's intervengan así que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer- mientras se despedía la cámara comenzó a alejarse hasta chocar con una puerta, la cámara cayo enfocando hacia una ventana y el camarógrafo que resulto ser Kise en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza

-¡Kise! ¿Estás bien?- el rubio comenzó a reír

-Sí, sí, estoy bien- antes de que la cámara fuera tomada Murdoc apareció en la ventana con su sonrisa siempre siniestra mirando directo a la cámara.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿Les gustó este extraño y supuesto prologo? ¿Les parece que continué o simplemente lo elimino? ustedes deciden y aunque no soy de decir estas cosas algo comí hoy que me hizo "mal"... ¡Comenten mierda que siento que les importa un pepino lo que publico! listo, necesitaba sacar eso n-n si esto funciona y hay mas de un review continuo con esta locura

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


End file.
